Making New Legends
by Firework Warrior
Summary: They lived centuries apart, ancient and modern. They lived on opposite sides of the world, East and West. But in a fateful moment, the barriers of time and space crumbled. A hero and a fangirl came together, and began to make new legends...
1. Introduction

_Disclaimers/Notes: I don't own Mulan or any of the characters that inhabit her world. Also, this story features LGBTQ+ themes, if you have issues with that, keep the bigotry to yourself. There may be mature content later on; you've been warned. Without further ado... on with the story._

Introduction: The Heart Breaks

 **Ancient China**

Mulan's life was set for the better. She had saved China. Her family was proud of her. A handsome Captain loved her for who she really was, and was dropping hints (rather obvious ones) that he was planning to marry her. Everything was going smoothly.

But the hero's path is never smooth for long.

Today's weather was clear and sunny, with no wind. Mulan stepped outside in her training uniform. She grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows. "Perfect archery weather," she thought as she set up her target in the fields.

Some of the townspeople were still rigid, and thought that Mulan should be content to rest on her laurels. Mulan disagreed. After all that training, she was not going to lose her skills. In the fields, nobody could see her. Her family always covered for her by saying "Mulan is doing her chores."

She drew her bow, and was about to shoot. Then she heard a male voice call her name - Shang was here.

"Shang!" Mulan ran up to her beloved Captain, arms open. Her arms dropped to her sides when Shang didn't reciprocate the gesture.

"Shang? What's wrong?"

Shang was never one for subtlety. He was direct (something Mulan admired) but also awkward (something Mulan figured she'd have to put up with). The former was clear in his expression.

"Mulan, I don't think this can work out."

"What?" Mulan's normally sure voice faltered. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought I could settle down with you. But obviously you're not one for settling."

"Are you accusing me of infidelity?" Mulan's words flew from her lips like a gunpowder missile. "Because I promised you…"

"Not like that." Shang cut her off.

Mulan wasn't dull. She was sharper than any sword, and she knew what was going on. "Shang," she began, "I love you. I thought you loved me."

"That doesn't mean I'm right for you."

Mulan's heart cracked. She set her face like stone. "Good luck, Captain." She bowed to him and turned to the archery target. Tears blurred her vision as she loaded an arrow. But she focused on the task. She would never let anyone see her cry.

When she looked back, Shang was gone.

 **Norfolk, Virginia, USA**

 **Present Day**

Kara had graduated college, found a job that correlated with her communications major, and moved out. She had a boyfriend who lived nearby, a sweet young man named Ben. They were planning to get engaged soon.

Today was bright and sunny, and Kara decided to go for a walk.

She saw Ben. But he wasn't alone. Another girl was on his arm. Kara recognized her as Brooke.

Brooke went to the same college, and wrote for the school newspaper alongside Kara. Kara was a skilled proofreader, and had a certain flair to her feature writing that Brooke couldn't match. The professor favored one over the other. Brooke was jealous and tried to undercut Kara any way she could. Now, after graduation, she had managed to do just that.

"Ahem!" Kara cleared her throat. Her boyfriend, Ben, turned around.

"Kara, I can explain!" Ben panicked.

"Sure you can." Kara put her hands on her hips. "I don't think you can spin the story here." Whenever Kara and Ben used journalism talk, it was to code strong emotions. But these emotions weren't the kind she normally felt towards Ben.

"You're right, I can't spin it." Ben bowed his head. "I felt sorry for Brooke right before we graduated. I was helping her with her writing, but it turned into something more."

"You forgot about the fact you already had a 'something more,' " Kara used air quotes, "something more with me." Her heart was breaking, but she tried to hide it with anger.

"Kara, I don't think we can work this out." said Ben.

"Goodbye." Kara turned away. When she saw Ben and Brooke walking away, she ran back to her apartment.

In her apartment, Kara went to her bedroom. She slammed the door and flopped on her bed, suffocating her sobs against the pillow.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crossing the Timestream

 **Ancient China**

Mulan looked at her feet and saw a small red dragon. "Hey Mushu." She knelt next to her friend.

"Hey, baby girl, need me to roast Pretty Boy for you?"

Mulan shook her head.

"Don't just mope around, you got me! Mulan and Mushu…"

"The old team." A smile made its way across Mulan's face as she finished the sentence. But it left as soon is it came. "Mushu, can you do me a favor?"

Mushu beamed. "Anything for you, Mulan!"

"Obviously nobody in this day and age will want me. But the legends say that dragons can cross the timestream. Can you find someone for me?"

"Course I can, I'm a dragon!" Mushu stood proudly. "You want me to find a love match, the mighty Mushu is on it!"

Mushu snapped his claws. With a red flash and a swirling cloud of smoke, he disappeared.

 **Virginia Beach, VA**

 **Present Day**

Kara was still slumped on the bed. Still crying. Would she ever find a lover again?

Just then, her phone rang with a familiar song: "Earth, sky. Day, night. Sound and silence, dark and light!"

"I know who that is." She tried to crack a smile. That ringtone was for someone specific - her friend Len. Len had been friends with Kara since they shared a bunk at summer camp. Time had changed things, notably Len coming out as transgender. Kara knew that her former bunkmate was still the same person; they just changed the outside to match the inside.

"One alone is not enough, you need both together! Winter, summer, moon, and sun… Lesson Number One!"

Kara pulled it out of her purse and hit the green button for talk.

"I'm here!" she answered, in a flawless voice impression.

"Only you, Kara, only you." said the moderately deep voice on the other end.

"Len, you know I can't help it." Kara joked back. "I have my plane tickets for May!"

"Is Ben coming with you?" asked Len.

Kara's voice broke. "No… we broke up. He was cheating on me."

Len paused. "Kara, I… I didn't know."

"It's for the better," Kara tried to convince herself, "but I wish I had someone, you know?"

As Kara recounted what happened over the phone, Mushu was hiding in a nearby tree. He had managed to cross the timestream, but he had yet to find a potential date for Mulan. And when he did find the date, how would he bring them across? He did have his "bag of tricks," maybe something in there would help...

Mushu ventured out further on the branch and peered into Kara's open window. The apartment was decorated in various hues of green. "Good, the colors are compatible… hey, I make a good matchmaker!" He jumped from the branch onto the ledge, and slithered into the window.

Continuing the scouting mission, Mushu checked out the rest of the bedroom. A kung fu uniform made of embroidered silk hung in a display case, alongside other objects that pointed to Kara as a skilled fighter. Photos of the demonstration team, trophies, and medals were proudly displayed. He focused on her closet (after all, his eyes could see straight through armor) and noticed that there wasn't a stitch of pink in the wardrobe. The clothes were professional yet practical, with some athletic attire mixed in. Towards the back was a practice uniform, a staff, and some archery equipment.

"Likes the same colors, expert martial artist, similar style…" Mushu cleared his throat and sang a bit off-pitch, "This girl is on fire!"

Mushu kept exploring the apartment, and made a mental report of his findings on Kara.

-Knack for cooking (one of the chores Mulan had trouble with).

-Likes floral-spicy scent blends (judging by the fragrance diffusers) and relaxing baths with her natural products (maybe she could convince Mulan to join in).

-Knows how to fight and win (judging by her display case of martial arts memorabilia).

-Similar aesthetic (no frills and definitely no pink).

Mushu pulled a Silver Arrow from his bag of tricks. "Mulan," he whispered, "you'll get a girl in a heartbeat!"

For some reason, Kara hadn't noticed Mushu sneaking around. She had since ended the conversation, and started drawing a picture. It came out as she intended - Mulan and herself, sharing a girl's moment.

Kara had always been a fan, to the point where she did her undergraduate capstone on Mulan's development as a hero. As she had in childhood, she imagined being friends with Mulan, going on adventures together...

A flash of scarlet caught Kara's eye. Mushu was standing on Kara's bed.

"Mushu?!" Kara fell backwards off the bed, turning it into a flawless breakfall. She stood up and went back over to the bed.

"You got it, Miss Missy." Mushu held out the Silver Arrow.

Kara grinned. Mushu wasn't too different from the movies. Including the fact he was speaking English. She decided not to press the linguistics issue and just introduce herself. "My name's Kara." She sat down next to Mushu. What brings you here?"

"Mulan wants a true… uhhh, friend." Mushu covered up his intentions. "And Kara, you're a perfect match!"

Kara almost fell off the bed again. This time she stabilized herself. "But how am I going to get to Ancient China?"

"Hold this arrow." Mushu instructed. Kara took the Silver Arrow. It was already glowing, as if anticipating its next move. The celestial aura surrounded Kara, enveloping her in warmth and light.

Kara couldn't take the brightness and shut her eyes. Words came to her ears. The tonal syllables didn't make sense at first. Until they did…

 **Ancient China**

It was a voice that Kara knew, but almost couldn't believe she was hearing. She blinked her eyes open to confirm...

"Mulan?!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Warm Welcome

 **Ancient China**

Kara blinked. She wasn't in her apartment. For that matter, she wasn't even in the present-day. She was in a private bath house - sitting in a wooden tub that was filled to the brim with steaming water and fragrant bubbles. Mulan was standing over her, holding a sponge.

"Mulan…" Kara breathed the name in awe.

"So you know my name." said Mulan, her lips curving into a smile. "Mushu told me your name is Kara."

"He's right." Kara smiled, feeling surprisingly comfortable. "Mulan, I have to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

Kara took a handful of bubbles and smoothed it over her arms. "Is giving newcomers a bath your standard welcoming practice?"

"Only if said newcomers crash in the farmyard." deadpanned Mulan. She dipped the sponge in the sudsy water and started rubbing it all over Kara's back. Kara sighed softly… then she caught herself.

"Sorry, I just…" Kara's voice trailed off.

Mulan paused, giving Kara a chance to think. "You what?"

"I just really like back rubs." Kara hastily reframed her answer.

Mulan raised an eyebrow, a black crescent moon arched in questioning. "Uh huh. Likely story." She pressed on. "If you're infatuated with me or something, I really don't mind."

Kara thought. "I definitely admire you." She added in a stammer, "But not like that."

Mulan looked amused. "Awkward, but honest. I think you'll make a good friend."

After the bath, Kara put on one of Mulan's training outfits. It was slightly too small, but Kara didn't complain. She preferred her clothes to be somewhat form-fitting. "May I comb my hair?" she asked. "It's damp."

Mulan nodded and found a wide-toothed comb for Kara. She daydreamed of running her fingers through Kara's wavy bronze tresses, starting at the top and ending at mid-back… _Stop it, Mulan!_

Kara had that athletic figure Mulan could appreciate. Hair like rippling silk. Deep eyes, streaked with jade starlight, looked at the surroundings with wonder. _Heaven above, she looks amazing._

Kara could sense Mulan was looking at her. Upon seeing that smile, she almost dropped the comb. "Any reason you're smiling like that?"

"Like what?" Mulan tried to deflect.

"Like you're looking at someone beautiful."

The words jumped from Mulan's mouth: "You are beautiful, Kara."

Kara blinked. A tear rolled down her cheek. _There has to be a mistake. That's what Ben would say to me. But I just got dumped…_

"Kara?" Mulan's voice was all caring. She wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Men." Kara grumbled, her tone as bitter as liquor.

Mulan remembered her own problem. "Shh, shh." She enveloped Kara in a hug and rocked back and forth. Kara let the tears fall, suffocating her sadness next to Mulan's heart. The catharsis had to happen for both of them.

After a while, Kara fell asleep. Mulan didn't want to let go. This young lady was truly special… not what she had expected… _do we swing both ways?_

Mushu tiptoed in, trying not to interrupt. But he tripped over Mulan's archery equipment. And his reaction was entirely too loud.

"Mushu," hissed Mulan, "be quiet!"

"Heh heh, sorry…" Mushu twiddled his claws.

Still holding Kara, Mulan confronted her travel-size guardian. "And you've got some explaining to do."

"You wanted me to cross the timestream and find a love match for you." Mushu shrugged. "You didn't say whether you wanted a man or a woman."

"Mushu…" groaned Mulan.

"What, you don't like her?"

Mulan took a deep breath. "I do like her. But I'm not sure if she feels the same way."

Mushu shifted. He didn't want any trouble. "Well, take it slow and see where it goes."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rise and Shine

 **Ancient China**

Kara slept soundly, snuggled in Mulan's arms. She had never dreamed that her favorite legend was so close.

Mulan, however, was awake at all hours. Mushu's words still ran through her head: _Take it slow and see where it goes._ What if it went nowhere?

Before she could get drowsy, the sun came up. Kara's eyes blinked open at the sudden brightness.

"You didn't sleep?" guessed Kara.

Mulan shrugged. "My mind wouldn't be quiet."

Kara took a deep breath. "Mulan, there's something I want to tell you. I…"

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Mushu bounced into the room. He landed on Mulan's knee.

"We're awake, Mushu…"

"Your granny has breakfast going for you lovebirds."

"Mushu!" Mulan and Kara couldn't believe the dragon's audacity.

Mushu sashayed off, singing in a sour falsetto:

"No chance no way I won't say it, no no

You swoon you sigh why deny it, oh oh

It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love…"

Mushu was out of earshot soon enough. Kara snorted.

"You think it's funny now…" Mulan grumbled.

"It is, though." Kara couldn't erase her grin.

Mulan let out a sigh. "Well, let's get breakfast…"

The two went into the main part of the Fa compound. Mulan's grandmother, Fa Nainai, was ready with breakfast.

"Good morning, Mulan, brought your new girlfriend to breakfast?"

"Nainai...!" groaned Mulan.

"Oh, don't think I don't know you swing both ways. Must I remind you of Meilin?"

"Who's Meilin?" asked Kara.

Mulan buried her face in her hands. "Nainai, please no..." This was probably an embarrassing childhood story.

"Lemme guess," Kara interrupted, "Meilin was Mulan's childhood crush."

"It's not my fault the boys were idiots with male superiority issues." Mulan had finally looked up. "Now, can we eat?"

Nainai waggled her eyebrows at Mulan, eliciting a shared grumble from Mulan and Kara. The two locked eyes… and somehow could read each other's thoughts!

 _If she asks me "would you like to stay forever," I'm going to die laughing._

 _And I'm going to die of humiliation._


	5. Chapter 4

**Ancient China**

"It could have gone worse," Kara reassured Mulan, "Nainai could have asked me to stay forever." She paused. "Not that I'd mind…"

"You wouldn't?" Mulan's voice filled with hope. She held the door open for Kara, leading her to the garden. Kara's eyes widened when she saw the beauty of the place. A reflective lake graced with blushing lotuses, spanned with a white stone bridge. The spreading silver-bronze branches of a magnolia crowned with sunrise-hued blossoms. Soft grass underfoot, silver and white gravel bordered with rainbow flowers…

"Talk with me." Mulan prompted. She sat down on a contoured white stone bench, with no back or armrests. She tapped the space next to her and Kara sat down. "I'll say the same thing I said when you got here - with a twist."

Kara held her breath.

"If you're infatuated with me, I'd be happy to return the favor."

"You would? But what about...?"

Mulan glared at Kara. "Don't mention Captain Tall-Dark-and-Awkward. He left me."

"Oh… that explains a lot…" Kara looked away, hoping to avoid the burn from Mulan's gaze.

"And that's why I asked Mushu to find a love match. I wasn't expecting a woman…"

Kara's posture drooped, but Mulan put a hand under Kara's chin. "But I'm not complaining." Kara blinked at Mulan, unable to believe her good luck. "Not one bit."

A magnolia flower fell between them. Kara picked it up and moved in closer. She tucked the delicate pink flower in Mulan's subtly-angled black lob. Mulan smiled and blushed at the tender gesture. Nobody tucked flowers in her hair anymore. She looked at Kara with her head slightly bowed and fluttered her long eyelashes. "Kara... have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No…" Kara's heart pounded and she felt a new warmth coursing through her body. She leaned in with her eyes closed, and Mulan followed suit. Was this really going to happen?

Just then, the thunderous beat of the warning drum broke their moment. Kara's eyes snapped open and she grabbed Mulan's hand. They ran out the arched gate, away from the family compound, and into the town streets.

"Oh, just what I needed," muttered Mulan. Some bandits were riding into town. She reached into her wide sleeves and brandished two swords. "Kara, lift my skirt!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Kara did so. Mulan had strapped a sheath to her thigh - a good-sized dagger.

"Take it, you'll need it!"

No sooner had Kara unsheathed the dagger, than three ill-groomed horses and their equally dirty riders wheeled around.

"Seems like the Hero of China kept up the masquerade for too long!" cackled one. "She picked up a foreign concubine!"

"Not a concubine!" Kara jump-kicked the offending bandit in the face, knocking him off his mount and into the mud. She slapped the horse's quarters and he galloped away.

The bandit spat out some dirt and tried to stand, but Kara was too quick for him. She stabbed the dagger into the side of his neck and slashed up-and-back, towards the brain stem. A scarlet stream erupted from the wound like lava from a volcano. Finally, she yanked the dagger free, spraying blood all over her. The violent motion exposed fragments of bone and shreds of nerves.

Meanwhile, Mulan was locked in a swordfight with the second bandit. He obviously wasn't well-trained. On top of this, his sword was unbalanced and too large. All he could do was swing wildly and hope he got a hit. Mulan avoided each swing, circling and leaping and dodging. Finally, she was able to get a good thrust right in the bandit's ribs. The bandit collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

After witnessing this gory scene, the last bandit turned his horse around and fled!

"Whew…" Kara made a motion to wipe sweat from her forehead, but Mulan grabbed her hand.

"Kara, you're covered in blood! Don't smear more of it across your face, Mama will be worried sick…"

"She's probably going to be more worried about you than me." pointed Kara. "Bath house, ASAP."

"What does that mean?" Mulan tilted her head.

"ASAP stands for, 'as soon as possible,' it's a common expression." Kara explained. "Well, common where I come from."

Mulan grabbed Kara's hand and led her to the private bath house that was on the Fa property. Mushu was waiting for them.

"Where were you?" asked Kara, raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't your job description include protecting Mulan?"

"Heh heh…" Mushu twiddled his claws. "Mulan had it under control. And so did you."

"You better have a good excuse." said Mulan.

"I knew you ladies would come back a bloody mess, so I heated the water with my fire breath." He then turned to Kara and put his hands on his hips in protest. "See, Kara? I am protecting Mulan!"

Kara turned to Mulan. "How does heating the water protect you?"

Mulan shuddered. "Don't ask." She then turned to Mushu. "Thanks, Mushu. Now if you don't mind…"

"Have fun!" Mushu started walking off. Before either one of the girls could sigh in relief, Mushu turned around: "Of course, try not to have too much fun…"

"MUSHU!" Kara and Mulan yelled at the same time. Mushu took the hint and ran off.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ancient China**

Mulan entered the bath house first. Kara followed.

"Mulan, does this change things?" asked Kara. She fumbled with the sash, which had loosened during the fight. When it came undone, Mulan put her hands on Kara's shoulders and slipped the top off. Kara hadn't worn a top undergarment so this motion exposed her from the waist up. Then Kara unwrapped the skirt and took off the loose pants - her athletic figure completely bare.

"In what way?" Mulan dipped her hand in the tub; the water was steaming hot and filled with floral-scented bubbles. "I want to share this moment with you."

Kara felt heat rushing through her again. Here was her legend, willing to share a bath! Mulan felt the same, and stepped in. Kara followed, sitting beside Mulan, and immediately let out a contented sigh. The tub had more than enough room for two.

"Oh… this feels heavenly…" Mulan leaned back in the water. "Kara, can you wash my hair?"

"Only if you wash mine after."

"Deal." Mulan had been hoping for that.

Kara cradled Mulan's head. Gently scratching the nape of Mulan's neck, gathering and releasing the hair. Then massaging the sides and around the ears, working up to the top.

Soft gasps broke from Mulan's lips. "Oh, oh - ohhh... that's good… so good…"

Kara kissed Mulan on the forehead. "Somebody likes having her hair shampooed." she teased, running her fingers through Mulan's hair. Mulan's only answer was a happy sigh.

"Think you'll be able to wash mine? Or are you too relaxed to sit up?"

Mulan needed a little help sitting up, but soon regained her bearings.

"You feel so good." Mulan breathed. Now it was Kara's turn to enjoy the sweetness.

Kara opened her eyes briefly, and saw Mulan bending down with her eyes closed and lips puckered. Not wanting to interrupt the moment, she closed her eyes and used the mental link she had discovered earlier.

 _Are you going to kiss me?_

 _Do you want me to?_

 _Yes._

"Isn't the water cold by now?" called a familiar voice from outside the bath house. Mulan sat up again and helped Kara do the same.

"Ugh... first bandits, now Mushu!" Mulan grumbled.

"Are we ever going to be able to kiss in peace?" Kara echoed the grumble. "Although he's right, the water's getting a bit cold." Kara stepped out and wrapped in a rose-gold bathrobe that was hanging on a hook. Mulan wrapped in a spring green bathrobe that was hanging next to it.

"I hope that we'll find privacy at some point." said Mulan. "No attackers, no dragons, and hopefully Nainai will stay out of it too."

Kara gave Mulan a teasing look. "You know just as well as I do that Nainai won't stay out of it."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Past Catches Up

 **Ancient China**

A few weeks after defeating the bandits, Mulan noticed that Kara was acting… strangely. Like she was trying to hide something.

Then when Mulan found out what that something was, things took a turn for the worse.

"Mulan, I know that we've both had our hearts broken, and I want to heal your heart as you're healing mine." Kara blushed, the normally collected fighter starting to lose her grip.

"From childhood, I loved you more than anything. That love has only grown over time, and when I met you, I knew in my soul that I was home."

 _Spit it out, Kara!_ Mulan thought. _Enough flowery speeches, just ask the question..._

"Fa Mulan… will you marry me?"

Mulan tackled Kara in an embrace, smothering her face with kisses and neck with little nibbles.

"Yes!" Mulan threw her arms around Kara. At last, the two shared a deep kiss.

Kara noticed something pinkish-red on the places Mulan had kissed. "Did you wear lip paint?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Mulan was not one for makeup.

"Nainai's idea." Mulan rolled her eyes. "She said to write love poems on your skin in lip paint."

Just then, an arrow flew out of seemingly nowhere, barely missing Kara and embedding itself in the tree. Mulan pulled the arrow out and saw it was a Chinese arrow. "Meilin…" she growled.

"How did you guess?" A new voice joined the conversation.

"Is there a reason you almost killed my fiancée?!"

"Cool it." Meilin finally revealed herself. She was taller than Mulan, a few years older, with long black hair in a simple rope braid and lightly tanned skin. She wore the clothes of an archer, with black leather wrist guards holding the sleeves of a tunic in place and loose pants tucked into black leather riding boots. It concealed her physique, which was pure muscle, but not her posture, which was straight as a staff. A bow was slung diagonally from shoulder-to-hip, with a quiver hanging from a belt around her waist.

"Mulan, I thought you loved me as I loved you. And still love you. You promised!"

"Meilin," Kara began, "if you really loved her, you'd make peace with her."

"Shut up, foreigner!" spat Meilin. "First she falls for her captain, then she falls for you!"

"What did I see in you, Long Meilin?" Mulan tried and failed to restrain the blushing on her cheeks.

"Freedom." stated Meilin, her face as red as a fighting dragon. "You said it yourself. The boys were idiots with male superiority issues, and the other girls wouldn't play with you. I was the one who taught you to shoot a bow and arrow, remember? We knew inside that our destinies were greater than what society ordered. Don't you remember?"

"I remember it all…" Mulan's eyes got a faraway look as she fell into her memories...

Watching the young archer from the branches of a tree, and falling at Meilin's feet. Shoulders burning with effort as Meilin's strong arms guided Mulan's comparatively skinny ones with the bow. Pouncing on Meilin, joking that an archer should be prepared for an ambush, and Meilin wrestling her off, teasing back that surprise attacks were a risky tactic. Shooting two magnolia blossoms off the branch, finding them still intact, and tucking one flower into Meilin's hair as Meilin tucked the other into Mulan's hair. Watching Meilin compete in an archery tournament and winning. A tear-smudged note of farewell on the head of an arrow - Meilin summoned to be the first and only woman in the Emperor's personal guard. A promise from each to never forget the other, climbing a tree so nobody would see them kiss, Meilin climbing down to mount her horse, and Mulan watching from the tree until Meilin was out of sight. Then no contact - not a letter, not a visit, nothing - for years.

"After your victory, said Melin. "the city was celebrating for days on end, and the guards were given leave to visit anyone." Meilin's tough exterior began to crack. "I chose to visit you, Mulan. I never forgot you."

"I never forgot you either, Meilin… but times have changed. We've both changed. I can't give you my love, but I can give you my friendship."

"Fine." But the way Meilin said this - Mulan and Kara knew it wasn't fine.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Escape

"Mulan, are you happy with Kara?"

"I'm very happy with her."

"So why does the presence of an old friend trouble you so?"

Silence.

"Mama… there's something I have to tell you…"

"Go on."

"Shang wasn't the first person who loved me and didn't try to change me… Meilin was."

Pause. Mulan was collecting her thoughts.

"At first, I thought it was innocent but I came to feel the same way she did. Then she left and I never heard from her again."

"Until now?"

"Yes."

Kara could hear Mulan's conversation with Fa Li through the thin wall of the guestroom. Kara had been sleeping there, but Meilin was there too now - in her own bedroll, thankfully.

Meilin was sound asleep. A fat scroll was next to the bedroll. Kara's curiosity overcame her, and she unrolled the scroll - it spanned a good third of the floor.

 _I stand behind her, guiding her slender arms with the bow_

 _So close, I can feel the strain in her shoulders_

 _So near, I can smell her soft hair, magnolia oil mingling with sweat_

 _My heart beats for her, and her heart beats for me._

 _I love her more than any man could_

 _Any man would force her to change, her body betraying her solid mind_

 _She loves me more than any man could_

 _Any man would force me to change, my bow burned and my arrows broken._

 _But we are destined for so much more_

 _More than what society has ordered_

 _We make plans to run away together_

 _Before our families sell us to the highest bidder._

 _I see her becoming a fighter someday_

 _Breaking the shackles that trap her_

 _She sees me becoming an archer someday_

 _Aiming at new beginnings, shooting as true as my love for her._

 _One day, my dream of greatness comes true_

 _But hers does not, and we are forced to part._

 _I kiss you farewell, my strong-hearted magnolia_

 _No matter the distance or years, I will never forget you._

Kara realized it was a poem-song. Poetry was not meant to be read silently, but accompanied with simple instruments and chanted. But this poem had to be read silently.

Perhaps in another place, Meilin would have been able to sing this poem from the mountaintops. Perhaps in another time, she would be able to love Mulan openly.

Kara rolled the scroll and tucked it back in Meilin's bag.

It was starting to bother Kara, in more ways than one. Would her own relationship with Mulan have to be hidden? Would they have to part someday? She felt tears soaking her face.

Then the door opened. "Come with me… but be quiet…"

Kara saw Mulan's silhouette, and followed her into the hall. "Mulan, what's going…"

"Shh! Kara, I've been thinking… we should run away."

"And worry your family sick?" Kara's voice was hushed but confrontational.

"They know about Meilin and that she's causing problems. And there's no way that I'll be able to marry you… not publicly, at least."

"Then you can come to my time, with the Silver Arrow." Kara suggested. "Same-sex relationships are still frowned upon by some, but at least it's legal and gaining social acceptance. And I know someone who can officiate…"

Mulan put her finger to Kara's lips and made a gentle shushing noise. "We can come back after we have a honeymoon. Something tells me that Baba and Mama wouldn't want to listen to us at night."

Kara threw her arms around Mulan and kissed her deeply. She drew away with the stars and moon reflecting in her eyes. "I love you more than anyone… and I wouldn't be too concerned about your parents..."

Mulan finished the sentence. "...because Nainai would have entirely too much fun teasing us the next morning."

The two shared a stifled laugh.

Mulan pulled a Silver Arrow from the folds of her tunic and held it in the center. Kara laced her fingers with Mulan's, so the arrow was between them.

"Len's place." Kara declared. Silver light flashed around Kara and Mulan. When it dimmed, they were gone.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Friends Reunite

 **Boston, MA**

 **Present Day**

Mulan woke up on top of Kara, and jumped to her feet. "Are you hurt? Please tell me you're not hurt."

"I mean, a hardwood floor is a rough landing as it is. That's without 100 some odd pounds of pure muscle landing on me." Kara teased.

Mulan cringed at Kara's response. "I'll take that as you're hurt…"

Kara got up. "Nah, the last martial arts school I attended didn't invest in adequate mats… I got really good at break falls."

Just then, the two heard heavy footsteps. "Do you mind?" groaned a tired, moderately deep voice. "It's the weekend and I'd like…"

Kara turned around. "LEN!" She threw her arms around her friend, who was well-built and shorter than Kara. "I'm really sorry to wake you up. I mean, we're really sorry…"

"We?" Len was suddenly more awake, their molten-silver eyes flashing under long dark waves. "I thought..."

Kara let go of Len for a while and put her arm around Mulan. "Len, meet my fiancée, Mulan. Mulan, this is my best friend, Len."

"Wait, you've gotta be kidding… no, you're not kidding!" Len was fully awake at this point. They figured something had happened regarding Shang and decided not to ask.

Mulan bowed. "Nice to meet you, Len."

"How did you get here, though?"

"Let's just say I usually don't trust Mushu with Silver Arrows, but this time he really came through." She smiled at Kara and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"So how long are you staying?" asked Len.

"As long as it takes for a problematic childhood crush to disappear." said Mulan. "Which likely won't last more than a week."

"Len, there's a favor we'd like to ask you…" Kara's voice trailed off, "do you know someone in the area who can officiate a wedding?"

Len grinned. "There's a nondenominational church in nearby Silversea. It's called Unity Hills Church. I'm sure they'd love to help you out!"

"Where's that?" asked Mulan.

"Silversea is just a 30 minute boat ride from Boston. It's a good sized island city." explained Len.

"Len… can you be my man of honor?" Kara couldn't help but ask. "You promised me that in the highly unlikely event I got married, you'd be my man of honor."

"Anything for my summer sibling!" Len flashed a grin.

Mulan took advantage of the mental link she had developed with Kara.

 _Len's great! How did you meet him?_

 _Actually, Len uses they/them pronouns._

 _I'll keep that in mind. But I'm curious now. How did you two meet?_

 _Long story, Mulan. I'll tell you later._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Preparations

 **Silversea, MA**

 **Present-Day**

One leisurely breakfast and a 30 minute boat ride later, Kara, Mulan, and Len were stepping onto the streets of Silversea.

Len explained that Silversea was originally established as a defense during the American Revolution. However, it was never really used during that time, so it wasn't in any history textbooks. Only locals and hardcore history buffs knew about Silversea's past. Nowadays, it was a bustling island city. Attractions included a historic district, an open-air mall, international dining established by early generations of immigrant families, and a small college. And their destination - Unity Hills Church.

Mulan, of course, was staring at everything in wonder and asking a ton of questions. She almost got run over by a group of cyclists in her distraction. Luckily, Kara pulled her out of the way.

Then the group saw a building on a small hill that overlooked the harbor. It was all post-and-beam architecture, wooden parts with minimal joining. A cross was placed in a garden of red and yellow daylilies, the horizontal parts draped with a gold cloth. Mulan could hear singing through the open door.

She peeked in and saw a band playing on a carpeted stage. A young woman singing out loud in a clear alto stood front and center, standing behind a dark metal rod that seemed to make her voice carry even more. On the singer's left, a young man was playing an oddly-shaped pluck-string instrument that was attached to a rope of some sort. On the singer's right, someone who looked between male and female was playing a keyboard, also with a rope attached to it - but it made all kinds of different sounds. And the congregation - couldn't have been more than 35 people - was joining in on the song, standing up from folding chairs and raising their arms.

"I like this place!" exclaimed Mulan, a little too loudly.

"Quiet, they're having a worship service." whispered Kara.

"It's almost over," Len whispered back, "then we can go in."

"How are you so sure?" asked Mulan. "I mean, do you know the schedule?"

"Yes - yes I do." This is the only church I've been to that accepts me for me." Len's voice trembled, the weight of emotion overcoming them.

Soon enough, the pastor called the congregation to stand for the closing prayer. He was a somewhat stocky man with side-parted gray hair that stood up in the front, wearing a bright blue button-down shirt, navy blue chinos, and brown shoes. His medium-brown eyes were flecked with leafy green and aqua blue, under somewhat thick gray brows, drawing attention to a peaceful but enthusiastic smile. After praying, the congregation exchanged hugs and complimented the musicians while exiting.

Once the congregation was out - with the exception of the musicians, who were taking down the sound equipment - the pastor recognized Len.

"Len! Come in, come in, you know you're always welcome here!"

"Thanks, Pastor Art!" Len suddenly cheered up. "I brought some friends with me."

"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine, I'd love to meet them!"

"That's our cue," whispered Kara. She was brought up Catholic, but had left before making Confirmation. She always felt safer, more accepted, happier, in non-denominational churches. Only after meeting Mulan did she know exactly why. She held Mulan's hand and walked in after Len.

"Pastor Art, meet Kara and her fiancée." Len grinned.

"Nice to meet you Kara. May I ask your fiancée's name?"

Mulan gulped. "Mulan - Fa Mulan."

Pastor Art raised an eyebrow. "Is this a joke?"

"It's not a joke, Pastor Art. You know how you gave a sermon on how love can cross all boundaries?" Len asked.

"Yes…" Pastor Art was trying to process all this.

"Well, love crossed the boundaries of space and time. So my friend Kara has loved Mulan - as a legend - since childhood. Kara and Mulan told me some of what happened at breakfast. They've fought together, loved together, escaped together…"

"Mulan, why did you feel the need to escape?"

"Problematic childhood crush." Mulan rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't accept that I was with Kara so we're hiding here until she leaves." Mulan sighed, sadness replacing her annoyance. "Not to mention, this sort of love is… forbidden in my place and time."

Pastor Art felt bad for Mulan. "There are bigots everywhere, but there's good news too. This area, especially this church, is much more accepting."

"About time…" muttered Kara. Pastor Art wondered why Kara was so bitter. "Sorry. I was brought up Catholic and decided to leave, you know how that goes."

"Yes, I do." said Pastor Art. "Our keyboard player, Cliff, is genderfluid. Pronouns are he/him and they/them, today they used the latter. They got tired of the boring music and being treated like dirt, so they came here. Cliff and Len really hit it off. Mulan, I suppose you'd like to meet them sometime?"

"How'd you guess?" asked Mulan, her smile getting brighter.

"Our singer, Elita, has all kinds of ideas about the characters. I'll let you fill in the blanks."

Kara snickered, she shared some of those ideas. Meeting the champion of her childhood had only confirmed them.

"So let's get down to business?" Art tried to make a reference, which caused Len to mutter about the song getting stuck in their head. "Mulan, Kara, you wish to marry, am I correct?"

"Yes!" said the couple at the same time, soon after laughing at the occasional silliness of their bond. Len had a chuckle.

"Well, we need to make the preparations…"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Here Come the Brides

 **Boston, MA**

 **Present-Day**

"Mulan!" Kara shook her fiancée, who was comfortably snuggled in bed. Maybe a little too comfortably.

"Five more minutes…" mumbled Mulan.

"No, we can't wait five more minutes! Today is our wedding day!"

Mulan jumped out of bed, leaving a mess of pillows and blankets behind her. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Noticed," Kara snickered. She went into the bathroom and Mulan followed. Mulan, trying to be proper, turned as Kara undressed.

Kara, however, was not in the mood for being proper. "What say we bathe?"

"But this apartment only has one tub… oh." That was when realization dawned. "You," Mulan poked Kara in the chest, "are a dirty little fangirl."

"I know." Kara just smirked as she filled the tub with hot water and poured in a cherry blossom-cinnamon scent blend.

"And it's up to me to clean you up." Mulan pushed Kara in the tub.

Kara came back up and lowered her head to look at Mulan through her eyelashes. "Mmm, I'd like that." Mulan shook her head with a smile and undressed, joining Kara in the tub.

 **Silversea, MA**

 **Present-Day**

After a comfortable bath, they headed to Unity Hills Church. Kara found a formal red dress in the church closet. What that was doing there, she couldn't fathom, but it was a perfect fit. She braided her hair and tucked flowers into the strands.

Mulan found a dress of her own, a red and gold formal hanfu. She pulled her hair into a high bun and stuck a flowered comb in to secure some loose pieces.

"No makeup." insisted Mulan.

"I'd never make you do that, love." Kara kissed Mulan on the cheek. "Your face is perfect as it is."

Just then, a familiar voice spoke through the door. It was the singer, Elita. "Come on, lovebirds. Time to start your nest."

"Very funny, Elita..." the couple chorused. Mulan made her way to the front of the church, nobody was here yet except the band and Pastor Art. Len was somewhere - probably giving Kara moral support in the back. The congregation filled in soon enough.

Just then, the doors at the back of the church opened. Kara walked in, the formal red dress and sheer gold veil with red embroidery complimenting her beauty. Len was wearing a suit, and walked arm in arm with Kara.

"Please rise." said Pastor Art.

The band played a quiet intro, and Elita began to sing:

"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago

Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road.

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow, and kept pushing through.

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you…"

By now, Kara was almost to Mulan. Len released Kara's arm and let her walk the rest of the way, before sitting down in the front. Mulan got a little weak in the knees seeing her fiancée, soon-to-be bride. She pushed the veil back and gazed into Kara's eyes, mouthing "I love you."

"Every long lost dream, led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you."

The band played an interlude in the background as Kara and Mulan said their vows. When they finished, the band increased volume and Elita sang again:

"I think about the years I spent, just passin' through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you.

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there, you understand

It's all part of a grander plan, that's coming true…"

"Every long-lost dream, led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you…"

Another interlude, then Pastor Art said the magic words: "You may kiss and seal your union."

Mulan began to whisper something, only for Kara to pull her into a kiss. Mulan accepted, only breaking momentarily to breathe and then joining lips again.

The music soared, and Elita belted the last chorus:

"Yeaaaah!

And now I'm just a-rolling home

Into my lover's arms!

This much I know is true…

That God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you…"

The music stopped, and Elita sang the final lines a capella:

"That God blessed the broken road… that led me straight… to... you."

The band played a short interlude.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and those who identify otherwise… I present to you... the brides!" Pastor Art's message was met with pure joy, cheering and applause and even some happy tears.

As the newlyweds walked out of the church, Len caught up to them. "Where are you planning to spend your honeymoon?"

"We were going to go back home… but I don't think my family would want to hear any noises at night." Mulan rolled her eyes.

"Not to mention, Nainai would have a field day the next morning." Kara added.

Len snorted a laugh. "Oh, you should meet my Yiayia. She's still trying to set me up…"

"I think that's a common theme with grandparents." Mulan noted. "Anyway, you're the local, do you know of any special places?"

Len winked. "There's a surprise waiting for you in the international district..."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Interrupted Honeymoon

 **Silversea, MA**

 **Present-Day**

"Wow, Len really delivered!" Mulan looked around the honeymoon suite of the Gold Dragon Inn.

"Of course they did." Kara grinned. "Summer siblings support each other - especially for milestones."

This particular suite was decorated with opulence, reds and golds and touches of jade.

The ceiling was high, painted in the hues of a sunset, and decorated with pale-jade cloudforms. The walls continued this color scheme and motif.

As for the bed, it was big enough for two, with room to spare. Covered by pale-jade silk sheets with scarlet and gold piping, and a red and gold silk comforter, it looked almost too beautiful to sleep in. The semi-sheer scarlet curtains, embroidered with gold, hung from warm-hued wooden posts and draped onto the matching hardwood floor. These would provide some privacy for new couples.

A privacy screen, decorated with a phoenix among clouds, stood against the corner. Mulan shuddered a bit upon seeing it, falling into cold memories of rejection and failure.

Then she felt a kiss on her shoulder. Kara, her beautiful bride - those words brought a moon-bright smile to her face - was here. It was time to make new memories.

There was a knock at the door. Mulan turned away from the screen and went to open the door. A young lady dressed in a rosy-pink tunic and navy blue pants smiled at the couple. Her black hair was pinned up in a simple twist.

"My name is Yin. Your private hot bath is ready." Yin's voice was a warm alto. She led them a short distance down the hall and knocked on a door.

Another young lady, dressed similarly with her hair in a sleek bun, opened the door. "Welcome, happy couple!" Her voice was a bell-like soprano. "My name is Lin." Yin closed the door quietly.

Once the door was shut, Lin got to work. She helped Mulan undress, and did the same for Kara. She showed them a bathtub, big enough for two, filled to the brim with steaming water and gardenia-scented bubbles. "I hope you enjoy bathing together."

"Oh, yes…" Mulan thought of the first time she shared a bath with Kara. This time, no travel-size dragons would interrupt.

Kara stepped in first, a happy sigh slipping from her lips as she reclined. Mulan followed, echoing the sigh.

"Normally, couples bathe separately." Lin noted. "Yin and I take care of one each. But since you two are sharing, there's another option. I can start by washing your hair - whoever wants to go first, just let me know."

Kara tapped into the mental link.

 _Do you want to go first, Mulan?_

 _You can go first. I like hearing you sigh._

 _Oh, hush…_

"I'll go first." Kara decided.

Lin picked up a small bottle of shampoo and continued. "The next part is a little more complicated. Either I can take turns… or, I can leave you in private and you can enjoy each other's company."

This decision required no mental link. "Enjoying each other's company" sounded wonderful.

 **Boston, MA**

 **Present-Day**

Len kicked their shoes off at the door. Today had been a long but joyous day. They hoped that Kara and Mulan were enjoying themselves at the end of it. No sooner had Len put a jacket on a hanger than a silver light flashed through the room. When it dimmed, there stood Mushu.

"Have you seen a hero and a fangirl?" Mushu's normally cheerful voice was desperate.

"Who, Mulan and Kara?"

"Yeah, that's who!"

"It's their wedding night." Len rolled their eyes. "If you had any courtesy, you'd give them some private time."

"Well, the lovebirds better put off the nesting. There's danger in the Middle Kingdom!"

"How did you even get here?"

"I took a ride with a Silver Arrow. Mulan has one, the Orchid Dragons have the other!"

"The who?"

"A cult that worships Mulan as their warrior goddess! They want to bring down China from within!" Mushu's voice got increasingly frantic. "They're holding Shang hostage - and if they don't get ransom, they'll kill him!"

"All right, all right!" Len threw their hands up. "Get yourself to the Gold Dragon Inn, it's in the international district of Silversea!"

 **Silversea, MA**

 **Present-Day**

Mulan snuggled up next to Kara in the luxurious bed. Never before had the hero and her fangirl felt so much pleasure…

Unfortunately, the cuddle time didn't last long. A silver beam shot through the dimly-lit room. Mushu unceremoniously crash-landed out of the beam.

"Just when I thought we had some peace…" groaned Mulan.

"Quick, get some clothes on and come with me! I'll tell you details later… but your home is in big trouble!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Saving Shang

 **Ancient China**

Shang woke up, a wave of dizziness crashing over him. He was in a dark room, gray stone all around. He was chained to the wall in a spread-eagle position with bruises all over and blood running from his nose. No weapons, no armor, and no idea where his shirt went.

"Is this some kind of karma for leaving Mulan?" he wondered aloud.

"He's awake." a new voice hissed. "Let our leader know."

Shang cursed. This was getting worse by the minute.

"Ah yes, my pretty officer is awake." a high, rasping voice taunted.

"I'm not yours!" Shang struggled against the chains, trying to get a better look at whoever it was. He felt a mocking-gentle touch lifting his chin. Shang looked into a set of night-dark eyes, glinting like daggers.

"You are now. Are the rumors true? That you loved Mulan as a man before you loved her as a woman?"

This information couldn't be used for anything good. "Who are you?" Shang hid his fear behind anger.

"Long Fan," said the voice, "Leader of the Orchid Dragons." Fan wore full armor, similar to what Mulan wore during her stint in the Imperial Army, with an athletic figure underneath. Her hair settled just above her shoulders.

"Do you see that idol outside?" Fan taunted. Shang's eyes adjusted a bit to the darkness. He could see a small idol, carved of jade and inlaid with gold. A gasp escaped his lips as he realized whose likeness it bore - Mulan in full armor, but clearly with a woman's body.

"That's right. Fa Mulan is our warrior goddess. She proved that women could become so much more than a wife, servant, or concubine. Yet the patriarchy ignored her achievements."

Shang started to protest, but Fan smacked him across the face.

"You wouldn't accept an adventurous wife." retorted Fan. "I suppose she's happier now, with someone who truly cares about her."

A tear slid from Shang's eye. "But no other man would accept her!" He said this more to reassure himself than to answer back. After all, he was half-naked and chained, and any wrong move could spell death or ultimate dishonor.

"Did you put a woman out of the realm of possibility?"

Now, Shang lowered his head. He had loved "Ping" before he ever loved Mulan. Now he felt even more stupid for not noticing the signs - twice! He was about to say something else, but didn't get a chance. To his shock, Fan fell. He could see an arrow in her shoulder.

Fan yanked it out and growled. She turned around and saw Kara holding a bow. She was standing beside Mulan and Mushu. The rebel was about to make a smart remark when she realized that Mulan stood before her… clearly not happy.

"Fa Mulan…" Fan went into a hasty kowtow. "I beg you, great Goddess, forgive me. I am your humble servant and shall do your bidding."

Mushu had told Mulan and Kara about the goddess thing. Mulan decided to use this to her advantage. "Then release Li Shang."

Fan stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"I will punish him as I see fit, as will my consort."

Mulan mouthed to Shang, "you owe us one." Shang nodded in understanding, but also fear. He hadn't seen Mulan look this intimidating since she faced Shan-Yu on the roof of the Emperor's palace.

"Give us the keys." ordered Mulan. "And wherever you put his shirt, give that back as well."

Fan gulped.

"Now!" Kara barked.

Fan handed over the keys to Mulan and threw a crumpled bundle of cloth into Kara's arms. Then she made a run for it. Kara dropped the shirt on Mushu. The travel-size dragon sputtered in protest, to which Kara answered, "That's for interrupting our wedding night."

Shang bit his lip to keep from crying. He had completely lost his chances with Mulan. Even as Mulan worked to undo the locks, he was sure she would just let him go alone after this.

But since Fan was away, Mulan's warrior goddess facade had left. Her care in undoing the lower locks was evident. She then stood up, reaching for the upper locks… and her body pressed against Shang's. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Mulan was undoing the locks with her eyes closed. Shang was about to ask why… until a sweet set of lips on his lips interrupted his question. Not that he was complaining, but he was definitely confused!

Kara had since picked the shirt up and told Mushu to hush. But Mushu was not one to hush.

"Hey, Mulan! You're married now! Why are you kissing Captain Tall-Dark-and-Awkward?"

Mulan pulled away from Shang. "To keep him quiet!" she snapped back. "If it weren't for you, Kara and I would have consummated the marriage!"

Shang's golden-tan cheeks flushed bright red. He didn't know how women could do that - but apparently Mulan and her foreign wife were brilliant.

"So, um… introductions in order?" Kara felt awkward - she was jealous, but at the same time found Shang very appealing.

"Li Shang." said Shang. "I can't keep calling you 'Mulan's wife,' so I need your name too."

"Fa Kara."

Shang could barely stand hearing that. But he knew he got what he deserved for ditching Mulan.

Mushu opened his mouth again, then closed it. He glanced back. "Good news, they're distracted."

Four of the Orchid Dragons, plus Fan, were performing an initiation ritual for a new warrior. The five were just starting, singing a chant around the young lady. She couldn't have been more than twelve, dressed in a white silk robe with glossy black hair down to her hips. She looked excited, but also tense.

 _Tear away the silken cords_

 _They suffocate you so_

 _From wedding-bound to wars_

 _Live by our ways to know._

They tore off the white silk robe, leaving the young lady in undergarments.

Then the five continued to sing:

 _Your old connections will be severed_

 _Leave your old life behind_

 _A sisterhood to last forever_

 _Remove the ties that bind._

Fan unsheathed a dagger and stood behind the young lady. The young lady looked straight ahead, steeling herself for what she knew was coming. Fan took a hold of the young lady's hair, level with her shoulders, and began to saw away at the length. The blade made a rasping sound as it sliced through the thick black strands, which seemed to hold on stubbornly. But they soon gave up the fight, falling to the ground. This left the young lady with a shoulder-grazing - and surprisingly even - cut.

 _Battle beyond the limits_

 _No longer a man's own slave_

 _Make the patriarchy timid_

 _As you bring it to the grave._

The other four brought a set of armor. It was black with some silver points, the cadet's armor. They helped the young lady into it.

 _Choose your new name, find the gold:_

 _The goddess smiles down upon_

 _Us women who break the mold_

 _And have the legend live on._

"Long Shan." declared the young lady. She was unrecognizable. From there, the Orchid Dragons took her to the training grounds, outside.

"Might want to hurry up on those locks…" Mushu warned. "They won't be gone for long."

"Already done." Mulan stepped back from Shang. The young Captain's legs wobbled as he found his balance again. "You're not off the hook, Captain." she challenged. "I'm still going to punish you for your transgression, and you will pay!"

Shang's blush from earlier turned pale. "Mulan…"

"Look, she has to keep up this act." whispered Kara. "They've twisted the legends. Once we're safe, she can let you go and…"

"No." interrupted Mulan.

"What?" Kara couldn't believe it.

"Don't think I didn't see you staring at his muscles!" Mulan had a laugh. "Come on, let's get out of here. We'll fight them later."

Mushu took one Silver Arrow. Kara, Mulan, and Shang shared the other. "Fa household!" whispered Mulan. The arrows threw off silver flashes like a lighthouse beacon - and when it dimmed, the four were gone.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Plans

 **Ancient China**

Mulan sat at the table with Shang, Kara, and the rest of the Fa family. She had come up with a plan - and needless to say, it was met with mixed reactions.

"You want Captain Attractive to do what?!" asked Nainai, her voice rising in pitch and volume at the end.

"Exactly what I said." Mulan glanced at Kara, then at Shang. Shang's face was red again, from being called Captain Attractive. "I want him to prove that men aren't inherently evil, in front of the Orchid Dragons."

"Mulan, if someone is that set in their belief, it's hard to change them." warned Fa Li.

"But it's coming from me." insisted Mulan.

"They literally worship her as their warrior goddess." Kara explained.

"They made a jade and gold idol of me, and had the other Silver Arrow until Mushu took it." Mulan shuddered before continuing. "They have an initiation rite for their new warriors that mirrors my transformation to a soldier - only darker. At the end, the warriors choose a male name and take the surname Long, so they become a family of sorts."

"And what if proving his innocence doesn't work?" asked Nainai.

Shang took a deep breath. "Then we'll have to fight them."

"There's four of you, and an unknown number of the Orchid Dragons." warned Fa Zhou. His leg wound may have kept him off the battlefield, but his mind was still that of a strategist. "You know what happens with outnumbered battles."

"Unless there's some way we can manipulate the battlefield…" Shang winked at Mulan, causing a blush to come across Mulan's cheeks.

"You still like him?" Nainai couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Look, can we focus on the battle plan?" Kara redirected the conversation hastily. "Shang, you mentioned manipulating the battlefield. Do you remember anything before you woke up in their hideout?"

"Yes. I got a letter from an Imperial guard. Well, turns out, it wasn't from any Imperial guard. It was from Long Meilin. The letter said to go to the remote hill country. "

A new thought entered Mulan's mind, and she had to voice it. "Do you think Meilin is double-crossing China, for the Orchid Dragons? She already has the right family name, and could use our past connection to gain authority."

"I wouldn't be surprised." said Kara. "Mulan, there's something I have to tell you. She's obviously not here now. When she was asleep, I found her pack. Inside was a poem."

"And?" the others asked. They had to hear the rest of this.

"Let's just say it would have to be read silently. It was a love poem addressed to Mulan, but also had messages that the Orchid Dragons would approve of."

"Oh no…" Mulan got a faraway look before snapping back to focus. "Long Fan, the leader, bore a striking resemblance to Long Meilin!"

"Except the hair." noted Kara. "When we met her, it was in a long braid down her back."

"She always complained about how her long hair got in the way of shooting, but as the only female archer in the Imperial guard, she had to differentiate herself from the men. It made her less of a target, but obviously being a target wasn't her biggest fear." Mulan shook her head.

"One more reason why you ran away with Kara." teased Nainai. "Our beloved hero with a traitor? That would never work!"

Mulan, Kara, and Shang all looked at each other awkwardly.

"You know, we could spin this so all three of you are together…" Nainai got a plotting smirk.

"What?!"

"It's perfectly acceptable for men of status to take more than one wife…"

"So how does that help?" asked Shang, wilting under the glare of the two fighters. "If anything, showing up with two wives only strengthens the Orchid Dragons' case."

"By reversing the roles." said Nainai. "That two wives are happily married, but they wanted some things only a man could provide."

Mulan, Kara, and Shang felt heat rising in their faces. Kara tapped into her mental link with Mulan.

 _Leave it to Nainai for coming up with a crazy idea that just might work._

 _Or leave it to me. At least I don't cross the street with my eyes closed._

Then a male voice joined the telepathic conversation: _Mulan, strategy runs on your father's side of the family, starting with Nainai._ A pause. _Also, who's foolish enough to cross the street with their eyes closed?_

Kara broke the link with Mulan by accident, staring at Shang in surprise.

 _Shang, did you just tap into my link with Mulan?_

 _It seems that way._

 _You still like her, don't you, Shang?_

 _I don't know why I left her now. She's everything I want… and so are you._

Kara paused. _So you're going with Nainai's crazy plan. You realize you'll be chasing two warrior women around, trying to keep them safe._

 _The best way to keep you two safe is by fighting alongside you._

Kara and Shang looked at Mulan. She was holding a calligraphy brush in her left hand, but her right arm was under the table. They gave Mulan a serious look, although Kara was tensing her jaw to keep from laughing. Mulan looked up innocently like she had been caught stealing sweets at a festival, then set her face with indignation.

 _Someone has to be the scribe around here! Shang's making a lot of good points that could help us prove his innocence._

 _He's not being very innocent now, love._

Mulan noticed the tight, uncomfortable look on Shang's face, a strange whimper coming from the back of his throat.

"Not the time, Pretty Boy!" Mushu made himself known, hopping out of Mulan's pack.

"Not the time for what?" Shang played dumb, but couldn't hide his wincing.

"You want me to melt your icicle?!" threatened Mushu.

"MUSHU!"

Fa Li and Fa Zhou excused themselves. Nainai, on the other hand, doubled over laughing. "You three are meant for each other!"

"Fight the Orchid Dragons first, trio wedding second." said Mulan bluntly. As if dealing with a hostile cult and her marrying two people were as mundane as mucking a stable.

"Well… let's get down to business?" Shang tried to be funny. Kara and Mulan both rolled their eyes, but couldn't hide their smiles.

Mushu, however, couldn't help but twist the young Captain's attempt at humor into an innuendo. He pretended to gag. "Save the business for the wedding night!"

"MUSHU!"

Mushu danced off, singing yet again:

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things...

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are!"

Kara snorted with laughter again. Mushu bursting into song was something she could get used to.

"Grab your weapons. We're on our way."


End file.
